Destiny of My Life
by x-VampireQueen-x
Summary: 16 years ago a baby boy was dropped on the doorstep of the Dursley’s home…but what if at the same time a frail baby girl was dropped on the doorstep of a complete stranger…and grows up to be the most powerful witchwizard of her time?
1. In The Beginning

**Destiny of My Life**

**In the Beginning**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing as stated before in my other stories which you should by the way read… I really don't own anything except maybe the concept of the story…but that is a maybe…

SUMMARY:

16 years ago a baby boy was dropped on the doorstep of the Dursley's home…but what if at the same time a frail baby girl was dropped on the doorstep of a complete stranger…and grows up to be the most powerful witch/wizard of her time?

NOW:

A loud clap of thunder filled the air as she ran through the pouring rain, her pregnant belly looking at its maximum capacity. She screamed out in pain as another contraction came up her. Her young friend rubbed her back as they paused for a moment.

"Are you sure you can make it? I can call someone to come get us!" The petite blonde girl asked her friend. She was also pregnant but wasn't due for another month. Her belly was the only thing large on her body. She was quite frail with high cheekbones and gorgeous blue eyes.

"No, he can't know… PLEASE!" She cried out in pain again, "We are almost there…" Her body almost seemed too small to carry a baby. She looked as if she would tip over if her friend wasn't holding her up. Her face was sunken in and she was very much underweight.

They kept walking a little while until they reached a small white house with green shutters. The blonde girl helped her friend inside and down a hallway into a small bedroom. She helped her onto a bed and ran to the bathroom for towels and hot water. She came bustling back with a small pan and many bath towels. Not knowing what to do she looked at her distressed friend and started to cry.

"Blaire, I don't know what to do. I could kill them and not even know it! What do I do?" The blonde girl sobbed.

"Cissa, calm down. OOUWW… call the… muggle hospital, it 911, and tell them…OOUUWW… we need an ambulance. Tell them I can't wait… and ask them to tell you how to…MMMM… deliver twins… got that?" Blaire bit her lip and smiled at her friend who nodded and picked up the phone next to the bed.

"Hello…yes my friend is having twins…she's not going to make it to the hospital…can you tell me how to deliver them…" Cissa smiled weakly back at Blaire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ambulance pulled away from the house, leaving the two girls with the babies. Narcissa was beaming at her friend who was lying there weakly. The doctors said she might be a little weak after twins but she didn't think it would be this much. The twins lay in the bassinet next to the bed. The little boy, Blaise, had dark wispy hair and bright blue eyes. The little girl, Mya, had dark curly hair and her mother's gorgeous green eyes.

"Cissa…I've been thinking… I don't want little (cough) Mya to grow up in the life we did…and I know that I wont live much longer…Please, give her a better home…away from…(cough)…him…and as for Blaise, well…Michael expects (cough) his son home…he never knew about Mya but he will (cough) find Blaise and so take him back to Michael…and take care of yourself…" Blaire closed her eyes and her breathing slowed down.

"BLAIRE! NO…PLEASE BLAIRE… talk to me!" Narcissa squeezed Blaire's hand.

"…And Narcissa…one day…when Mya is older…tell her about me…and maybe they can be friends…" Blaire said putting her weak hand on Narcissa's belly.

"I will tell her what a wonderful mother she had…and I promise you…she will have a wonderful life, just like her mother wanted and my baby and she will play together all the time and before you know it she will…" But Narcissa never got to finish telling Blaire about her daughter because Blaire passed away…right there in the little muggle house, alone with her best friend and her twins.

Narcissa did as Blaire had asked her to. She bundled little Mya in a basket and left her on the porch of a muggle couple with a note saying:

Dearest Grangers,

Hello, my name is Cissa and the mother of this beautiful baby girl was my best friend. She died from child birth and I find that my life is not adequate for a child. Please take her in and treat her as your own. Her name is Hermione Anne, and she needs a loving home. I hope you will do the right thing and take her in.

Love Cissa…

She hid behind a bush as the Grangers discovered the little girl on their doorstep. She watched from the window as Clara Granger cradled the baby girl and as Henry Granger read the note aloud. She watched them as Clara got her way, that little Hermione could stay. The last time Narcissa Malfoy saw Hermione Anne Granger was at the hospital when she was having her baby boy. Hermione was there getting registered as a Granger. Narcissa "helped" the nurse understand, that Clara had give birth to Hermione at home 3 day before, with a little magic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was up in her room packing her things for her last year at Hogwarts. She was having trouble fitting all of her books in the trunk. Just as she had finally closed it, there came a knock at her door.

"Come in." She sat on top of her trunk as her parent came into her bedroom. "Oh hi Mom, Dad…I was just finishing my packing for school…Did you need something?" Hermione asked.

"Mya, why don't we go down to the living room, there's something we want to talk to you about." Her father smiled at her.

Her mother led them down to the living room where there was a basket on the table. Hermione took a seat on the couch and looked into the basket. Her face went pale and she felt as if she was going to be sick.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" She cried out.

"Oh good heavens NO! But there is something we never told you. I was never able to have children and so we went looking to adopt a child…" Her mother started.

"I was adopted?" She asked.

"Not exactly darling," Her father interrupted, "One day we had a lady from the agency coming over to interview us and we were getting ready for her when the doorbell rang. When I opened the door there you were in this basket. The note that came with you is in there too." He smiled at his daughter.

Hermione picked up the basket very carefully. She felt the blanket in between her fingers. It was embroidered with a small little symbol in the corner. It looked like some sort of snake pendulum. She set the blanket in her lap and picked up the note. As she read it she started to cry. Her mother started to rub her back.

"Im sorry we never told you. We always meant to but…" Her father started but Hermione cut him off.

"Im going to be late. Will you drive me to the station?" She said going upstairs get bringing down her trunk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The war had been fought that summer so Hermione didn't expect many people to be coming back to school, mainly the Slytherins she hoped. Kissing her mother and father goodbye she put her trunk on a cart and pushed it onto the platform. She spotted Harry and Ron down the platform and started to head in their direction when she bumped into her.

"Oh, Im terribly sorry. I don't know where my mind is today." Hermione apologized.

"Hermione Granger?" The tall blonde woman straitened herself out and smiled.

"Yes?" Hermione smiled back.

"Mother why are you talking to her?" Malfoy came up from behind the woman and scowled at Hermione.

"Don't be so rude Draco! You should be nice to Mrs. Granger. After all, she did kill your father." Mrs. Malfoy smiled.

"And that should make me happy?" Draco asked.

"Very. Now apologize to Ms. Granger for being of so very RUDE!" she snapped, but Draco ignored her and walked away. "Boys these days! Im sorry for that, he didn't always have an ill temper. He was adorable as a baby, always doing this thing like sucking on his toes oh and bath-time, that was his favorite time. He would run around the house naked…and... Oh! Do forgive me. Im Narcissa Malfoy and it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Granger." She held out her hand.

Hermione was in shock. She didn't know what to say to this woman who's family had looked down upon her for so many years. She shook Mrs. Malfoy's hand and weakly smiled at her. Mrs. Malfoy laughed at this because Hermione's smile was more of a look of terror instead of a smile.

"Well I must be off. Lets do tea sometime." She said and in a poof she was gone. Hermione stood there stunned until Harry and Ron came up behind her.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"Yeah what did she want?" Ron asked.

"She wants to do tea!" Hermione started laughing. "Can you imagine the conversation we would have over tea? It would be like, 'Thank you for killing my husband' 'Oh your so welcome'." Hermione put her trunk on the train and went to find a compartment.

The trio went to their normal compartment in the back of the train but when they got there, they saw it was already inhabited by Malfoy and his cronies. Hermione opened the compartment door and looked at them. There was Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, Crab and Goyle.

"What do you want?" Pansy said in her high pitched voice.

"This is our compartment." Hermione snapped at her. By them Ginny and Neville had joined them in the hall.

"I don't see your name on it!" Malfoy smirked.

"Its right there, just above your fat head on the window." Now Hermione was smiling as Draco saw Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Neville's names on the compartment.

"Well we're not moving!" Pansy screeched.

"Shut you fat ass head up Parkinson, your giving me a headache!" Hermione lifted her eyebrow at her. Pansy made a squeal and looked to Draco.

"Find another compartment cause we are leaving!" Draco stated.

"I had a lovely chat with your mother Malfoy. She seemed rather happy that your father was dead. How did he die again? Oh that's right…I killed him. Funny how one of the most feared men in our world was killed by a 17 year old, muggle-born girl. Don't you find that funny Malfoy." Hermione's words were bitter.

Draco looked at her debating what to do. He had to admit defeat because he had no comebacks to her words. He looked at Zabini, Crab and Goyle. Then he stood up and pushed past Hermione.

"Have you fucken compartment." He whispered in her ear as her passed. Hermione was stunned. She didn't know what had just happened. Malfoy's cronies all looked at her in amazement and ran after him.

Hermione motioned for her friends to sit down. They were all amazed that Draco gave up his seat and thought that he was up to something. No one notice though, how Blaise Zabini had looked at Hermione, like he was up to something.

A/S… so there it is…a brand new story… full of EVERYTHING you can think of…R&R! TYTYTYTYTYTY….


	2. Lolla Loved L

**Destiny of My Life**

**Lolla Loved L**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing as stated before in my other stories which you should by the way read… I really don't own anything except maybe the concept of the story…but that is a maybe…

FLASHBACK:

Hermione motioned for her friends to sit down. They were all amazed that Draco gave up his seat and thought that he was up to something. No one notice though, how Blaise Zabini had looked at Hermione, like he was up to something.

END FLASHBACK!

NOW:

Draco stormed out of the compartment without even realizing what he was doing. His mind was racing with thoughts about a comeback for Hermione's comment even though he had left the compartment.

"Draco… What the hell was that?" Blaise had caught up to him.

"I…I don't know. I blanked out…there was no comeback." Draco said stopping outside a compartment full of 1st years. He glared at them and they all scattered. Blaise sat down while Draco locked the door behind them and closed the curtain.

"You mean you couldn't think of ONE thing to say to Granger, not ONE?" Blaise asked.

"It was weird. I had so many things to comeback at her comment but not one of them came to my mind until I stepped out that door. I don't even know why I got up." Draco stated blankly. They sat there for a few minutes not saying anything.

"Can I tell you something…?" Blaise asked quietly.

"Sure, you know you can tell me anything." Draco said getting his mind off what had just happened.

"Do you remember when your mother asked me over for tea?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…"

"Well she told me about the day I was born. About my mother…and my…my…" Blaise stuttered.

"You're what?"

"My twin sister." He spat out those words like they were poison. Draco sat there pondering what exactly those three words meant. A sister…who was she, why didn't Blaise know about her, was she hot?

"Sister?" Draco said, not really asking a question but merely stating to himself what that word meant. Blaise nodded his head slowly. "As in, you but a female…" Draco said again pondering what that meant.

"Yeah. But when I asked about her, all your mom would tell me was that she went to Hogwarts." Blaise sighed looking out the window.

"Well this is great, isn't it?" Draco asked. Blaise shrugged his shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sat facing her friends laughed about what just happened. She looked out the window thinking about the right way to tell her friends she was adopted. Harry looked at her and instantly knew something was wrong.

"Mione, what's on your mind?" He asked.

"Oh, well I suppose now is as good a time as any. This morning my parents set me down and told me I was adopted. Well, not exactly adopted but… kind of left on their porch. Here look at the note that came with me." Hermione passed around the note to her friends.

"Oh Hermione…" Ron said putting his arm around her shoulder allowing her to lay her head on his chest.

"I don't even know who I am anymore…" She let a tear roll down her cheek for the first time.

"Who is this Cissa person? Do you think she is like us? What if your parents are…?" Harry stopped himself mid sentence because of the look on Hermione's face.

"I could be like them…I could come from pureblood snobs…" Hermione laughed a little.

"Well that would certainly give Malfoy something to talk about. He couldn't insult you like he use to." Ron smiled.

"Oh Im sure he would find away. Unless his mommies around to yell at him, I think Malfoy will always be an inconsiderate bastard." Hermione was laughing more now.

"I second that notion." Ginny said laughing.

Harry and Ginny had gotten together after the war ended. They were a great couple, very cute and loving, but they fell apart like many couples do. Hermione and Ron had tried, but in the end found that they were better off as friends. And Neville, well Neville met a girl during the war. Her name was Marie and she was now a 7th year Huffelpuf. No one ever saw that relationship lasting but somehow, it did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The train pulled into the station at Hogwarts and everyone crowded out onto the platform. Hagrid was waiting to greet the first years and smiled at the Trio as they stepped off the train. It was odd though, there was a woman standing next to him. She was small and petite with reddish black hair. Hagrid was talking to her and motioned for the trio to join him.

"Everyone, this is Professor McGonagall's niece, Loewen. Loewen this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Loewen will be staying with us this year and McGonagall wants you guys to show her the ropes." Hagrid said as the teens greeted each other.

"I am glad to be staying here. Aunt Mini had always been my favorite and it's pretty cool to be with kids my own age. Where I come from I am surrounded by younger children or adults." Loewen smiled at the trio.

"Well I'll be glad to have another girl to hang out with. Sometimes boys are the best people to talk to. You'll fit right in with us." Hermione smiled as Hagrid pushed them towards the carriages.

"Are you going to be in Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

"I think that is the one my aunt told me. Is that one the lion?" Loewen asked.

"Yeah." Replied Harry.

Everyone got into the carriage. Hermione and Loewen took one seat and Ron and Harry took the seat opposite them. Hermione and Ron got into an argument about Quidditch while Loewen and Harry talked.

"So where do you live?" Harry asked.

"In America. A state called Maine." She replied.

"That's cool. I've never met anyone from America before." Harry smiled.

"Well there is a first time for everything. I've never been to a magic school." Loewen smiled back.

"Wait…you're not a witch?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh...No I am…I was just always home schooled." Loewen frowned a bit.

"Who taught you?" Hermione butted in.

"My mother. She was a brilliant witch." Loewen whispered.

"Did she…" Hermione started.

"Yes. She was diagnosed with breast cancer last year and she died two months ago." Loewen cut her off.

"I'm sorry…." Harry weakly smiled.

"No, its fine. My mother wouldn't want me to be sad. I actually came here to be close to her. Aunt Mini had a portrait of her done and they hung it in the castle." Loewen smiled brightly.

"That was sweet of her. What about your father?" Hermione asked.

"Never knew him. He died when I was younger. My mother remarried and my step-father is living in America taking care of my sisters until their old enough to come here. I have 5 of them, Libby is 9, Lyla and Lucy are 7, Lena is 5, and LillyAnna is 4." Loewen laughed as she tried to remember their ages.

"That's a lot of kids." Ron said.

"That's only one less than your family." Harry laughed.

"Well my mother wanted a big family. And they are only my half sisters. I have a step-sister, Kylie who is 23. And two full brothers, Luke who is 20 and Lance who is 24." The carriage pulled up to the front steps.

"Now you see…That is more than my family. And did your mum like the letter L or what." Ron stepped out of the carriage.

"Her name was Lolla. And my real fathers name was Logan. I guess she just liked how it sounded. Plus both of my last names start with L, Lucre and Lauds" Harry helped Loewen and Hermione out of the carriage.

They walked up the steps to Hogwarts and entered the Great Hall. Loewen gawked at the ceiling and how it changed before she saw her aunt.

"Aunt Mini?" She said approaching her.

"What is it dear?" Professor McGonagall replied.

"Thank you for letting me stay here. I like it already. And um…well am I in Gryff…Griffa…Grind…Griffi…" She stumbled trying to think of the word.

"Yes dear…You're in Gryffindor." Her aunt replied sweetly.

"Thanks Aunt Mini." Loewen called ask she went to sit with the trio.

"So you're definitely with us?" Harry asked.

"Yup. But tell me about the other houses. What are they like?" Loewen asked.

"Well, there's Huffelpuf…and there kind of shy I guess." Ron said.

"And there's Ravenclaw… and they are…well their not half-bad. I mean they aren't as quiet and stuff like Huffelpuf, and their not like us brave Gryffindors, and well I suppose their just not as bad as Slytherin." Harry told her.

"And then there's Slytherin. They are a bunch of foul mouthed, evil, snobs. They are rude and hurtful and as bad as they come." Hermione said, glaring across the room as she caught the eyes of a certain blonde git.

What happened next made Hermione's heart skip a beat. Blaise followed Draco's eyes to where he met Hermione's. All three of them sat there for a minute before Blaise whispered something into Draco's ear and his eyes went wide and he started laughing hysterically.

A/S…What the hell could Draco be laughing about…read and find out… hope you liked it R&R!


	3. Like Hell We Will

**Destiny of My Life**

**Like Hell We Will**

Sry this took so long to post... my computer was being stupid and wouldnt let me upload anything... but here it is!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing as stated before in my other stories which you should by the way read… I really don't own anything except maybe the concept of the story…but that is a maybe…

FLASHBACK: What happened next made Hermione's heart skip a beat. Blaise followed Draco's eyes to where he met Hermione's. All three of them sat there for a minute before Blaise whispered something into Draco's ear and his eyes went wide and he started laughing hysterically.

END FLASHBACK!

NOW:

Draco looked up from his plate to catch Hermione's gaze. He saw Blaise follow his gaze so now they were both looking at Hermione. They sat there for a minute until Blaise leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"What do you imagine it's like to screw a Gryffindor like Granger?" Draco's eyes widened and he started to laugh.

"I don't suppose I've ever thought about it. Nor do I want to." Draco said, his laughter dying down.

"Well she isn't that bad looking. Neither is that Weaselette. You know the red head sixth-year. Weasley's sister. Think how much that would piss off Weasley." Blaise smirked looking directly at Ginny who was laughing at something Harry said.

"You're serious? I doubt you even have a shot to talk to her. Look how she clings to scar-face there. Although you're right about it pissing off Weasley, it would piss off a lot of Slytherin girls." Draco smirked.

"She broke it off with Potter two months ago. I think that's enough time to move on…don't you." Blaise cocked his head to the side admiring Ginny.

"You are one odd bloke. You know that?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. What's a guy to do?" Blaise looked back down at his food, stirring it around with his fork.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione looked away quickly. Harry was telling a joke that he had heard while in Muggle London.

"So there are 3 tomatoes. A mother, father and a baby." He started.

"Tomatoes don't reproduce like that." Ron said, not getting it.

"It's a joke Ron…ok so they are going for a hike in the woods and the baby starts to fall behind." He continues. Everyone is casually listening except Ron who is listening intently for the joke part.

"So the dad tomato runs and squashes the baby and says KETCHUP!" Harry starts to laugh. Hermione looks at him.

"That's barbaric. How could a dad kill his son?" She says. Ginny laughs at how stupid the joke was and after about 5 minutes Ron starts to laugh.

"What are you laughing at Ron?" Harry asks.

"I get it!" Ron says. The whole group of people around his start to laugh. "What? What's so funny?" Ron asked confused.

"Nothing Ronald." Hermione said through muffled giggles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore stood after dinner to make an announcement. He came to the front and held his hand up for everyone to be quite. Almost like magic everyone was silent, not even a peep was heard. He smiled and brought his hands down.

"Now for the first years that don't know, Classes will start in 3 day. That gives you enough time to settle in and find all of your classes. I would also like to congratulate Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy on becoming our Head Boy and Head Girl this year. If they would see me when everyone leaves, then that will be all. Enjoy your weekend." Dumbledore flicked his hand and the doors to the Great Hall opened to release everyone.

"First years follow me!" Ginny called to the small Gryffindors looking around aimlessly. She had made prefect that year, along with Blaise Zabini, Cho Chang, and a small girl from Huffelpuf names Emily Veene.

Hermione said goodbye to her friends and moved against the current of students toward Dumbledore. She arrived to see Malfoy and Dumbledore already waiting, Malfoy with a foul look on his face.

"There you are Ms. Granger. Now I would like to congratulate you on your achievements and show you to your dorm." Dumbledore smiled at the two.

"Wait…Dorm? As in live together?" Draco asked.

"Like Hell we will!" Hermione said not realizing she said it out loud until she was done. Malfoy looked at her in amazement while Dumbledore just smiled wider.

"Im hoping to see some…Unity… between you two as to set a trend for the other student." He said with that glint in his eye.

"How can you expect me to live with that?" Draco gave Hermione a look of disgust.

"You live with me! You're not the one who could be killed in your sleep!" Hermione yelled at him.

"I would touch a filthy hair on your head in fear of SOILING MY SKIN!" Draco yelled back.

"YOU'RE SO FULL OF YOURSELF!" Hermione yelled.

"I ONLY SPEAK THE TRUTH, OH QUEEN OF THE DIRTY!" Draco yelled back.

"JACKASS!" Hermione's hand flew up so fast and hit Draco across the face.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" Draco's hand flew up but was stopped by Dumbledore grip on his wrist. Half the student body had stopped to watch the fight on their way out the Great Hall doors.

"GO ON!" Dumbledore spoke loudly, not in an angry matter, just loud so everyone could hear him. All the students scattered out of the room. Draco was struggling so hard to break free he was dropped to his knees when Dumbledore did let him go.

"Im sorry for acting out like that Professor." Hermione smiled.

"Its quite all right Ms. Granger, but let's make sure it doesn't happen that often."

"You'll pay Mudblood." Draco mumbled getting off the floor and dusting himself off.

"Now unless you want to sleep in here, let me show you to your dorm." Dumbledore's eye's twinkled as he walked to the door. Hermione rolled her eyes at Malfoy before catching up to Dumbledore. They began to chat about school as Draco stalked behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The portrait was of a woman with brown wavy hair and emerald green eyes. She was a very petite woman also. When the three arrived she had been reading a book in a chair next to her fire. As she saw them approach her eye's lit up and she stood, smoothing out her dress.

"Oh! Hello Everyone, Professor Dumbledore. And you must be Hermione, look how big you are. I mean how old you've gotten… I mean…You're very beautiful…And you must be Draco. Well…Narcissa did a very good job, now didn't she?" The woman said, he eyes kept going back to Hermione.

"Hermione, Draco…this is Blaire. She will be your portrait for the rest of the year. You two should get to know her better. You might find out some interesting facts." Dumbledore's eye twinkled. "You password is Discovery. Have a nice evening." He said before heading back down the hallway.

"How about you two go get settled. You can talk to me anytime, Hermione…and you too Draco." Blaire said before opening, revealing their dorm.

Hermione smiled at Blaire and nodded before going in. Draco raised an eyebrow at her before following Hermione. There was a roaring fireplace with black, red, and green couches around it. There were bookshelves on one wall and a gorgeous staircase on the other.

The staircase wrapped around onto a balcony with three doors on it. The first, Hermione opened to find an emerald green room, which she had guessed to be Draco's. The next was an enormous bathroom with a hot tub smack dab in the middle of it. And the last room looked similar to the first one except instead of green it was Red and Gold.

Hermione head a door close and looked on the balcony to find Draco's door closed and him no where in sight. She rolled her eyes before going into her room and unpacking her stuff. She set the baby basket in a corner with a new blanket in it for Crookshanks. She took the original blanket and stuck it on her pillows. She put the note on her bedside table.

She took Crookshanks out of his kennel and put him in the basket. Spinning a little he laid down. Hermione smiled at him before lying on her bed to take a nap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco closed the door to his room and took a good look around. His queen sized bed was covered in green silk. He smirked at this; it was just like his room at home. His trunk sat at the bottom of his bed. Opening it he picked a book out of it. Shoving it under his mattress he walks to a glass door overlooking the grounds. He walks out onto the outside balcony and takes a look around. Look over he saw that it attached to another room. He walked over to the door and peered into the room. It was almost identical to his, except red and gold.

There Hermione lay on the bed asleep. He didn't know what he was doing at her window but somehow… seeing her, this peaceful, made him smile. Realizing that he was smiling he shook his head and went back to his room. He opened another door that lead to the bathroom. He smiled at the hot tub and decided that he needed to relax for a bit.

Going back to his room he changed into a pair of green swim trunks and went back to the hot tub. He turned it on and got in. It was only then did he scan the room. The toilet was hidden behind a wall; he supposed this was for when people were in the hot tub. The shower was on the far wall next to the double sinks.

He let his head rest on a bath pillow and he closed his eyes. Visions of him as a boy flashed in his head. Then a picture of his mother, but much younger, and Blaire, from the portrait, flashed in his mind. They were laughing and having fun. Both of them had a pregnant belly. He didn't know where the picture came from but he loved to see his mother so happy. After sitting in the hot tub for half an hour Draco got out, dried himself off and went down to the common room.

He sat by the fire for a bit before deciding that he was going to go and talk to Blaire. Walking out of the portrait he turned to see her reading the same book she was before. Her eyes lit up and she put down the book.

"What can I do for you Draco?" She asked.

"How do you know my mother?" He asked sitting against a wall.

"Oh… well your mother and I were best friends. We grew up together, got married at almost the same time and had our children at about the same time." She said smiling.

"Wait! You're Blaire Zabini, Blaise's mother? You're the one my mother talks to?" Draco asks.

"Yes…my son is Blaise but im not sure I know what your talking about when you say your mother talks to me?" Blaire looked happy at the mention of Blaise but also confused.

"My mother, when she cries. She looks up and talks to you." Draco said shyly.

"Oh Narcissa!" Blaire said out loud. "Your mother was the only one with me when I died. I had just had Blaise and… well..." Blaire stopped looking at Draco who was now listening closely.

"Blaise's twin?" Draco asked.

"Yes. And I died right there in a little muggle cottage. Your mother was like my sister. We were always there for each other…" Blaire started to cry.

"Lucius and Michael died. Granger killed them both during the war. My mother has been happier since then. But I think she would be even happier if she got to see you. Would you like me to ask Dumbledore if she can come here?" Draco asked.

Blaire looked up at the boy in front of her. This was Cissa's son, he was the boy destined for her daughter. The daughter who had grown into a beautiful woman, and the brightest witch of her time. Draco was perfect for her, if they just didn't fight.

"Oh Draco! You are just like your mother. That would be wonderful…and Draco…Does Blaise ever come to see you?" Blaire asked.

"He should be coming up soon." Draco smiled and walked into the common room. He took out two pieces of parchment, one he sent to Blaise telling him to come to his dorm. On the other he wrote this:

Mother,

You always use to tell me stories of Blaire Zabini, and I know you talk to her when you're alone. But today I had the odd fate to meet her. Granger and I got stuck in the heads dorm together and Mrs. Zabini is our portrait. I know it would make both of you happy if you came to visit her. I love you mom.

Draco.

He folded his letter and walked out of the portrait on his way to Dumbledore's. He saw Blaise heading to his room as he walked. Telling him of his mother Blaise ran to her and Draco went to visit Dumbledore.

A/N…Hoped you like it because I know I did… Lol…R&R!


	4. Mother, Brother, Sister

**Destiny of My Life**

**Mother, Brother, Sister**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing as stated before in my other stories which you should by the way read… I really don't own anything except maybe the concept of the story…but that is a maybe…

FLASHBACK:

He folded his letter and walked out of the portrait on his way to Dumbledore's. He saw Blaise heading to his room as he walked. Telling him of his mother Blaise ran to her and Draco went to visit Dumbledore.

END FLASHBACK!

NOW:

An unexpected guest was waiting for him at the entrance to Dumbledore's, His mother. She had a broad smile on her face and was talking to Dumbledore. When they saw Draco they stopped talking and turned to him.

"Draco!" Narcissa hugged him tightly.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"Well Albus invited me to come and see Blaire. I understand that she is in your portrait. Im so excited." Narcissa exclaimed.

"I was actually coming to ask Dumbledore if it was alright for you to come here… but since you're here, can I show you to my dorm?" Draco asked holding out his arm. Narcissa took it with pride.

"Thank you for calling me Albus, I shall see you later." Narcissa said before being led by Draco down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaise was talking to his mother like she was never gone when Draco and Narcissa arrived. Both grown women squealed when they saw each other.

"OH NARCISSA!" Blaire cried.

"Blaire!" Narcissa whispered. "Draco, this is my best friend Blaire!" Narcissa said conjuring a chair and sitting next to the portrait. Draco nodded to her and then looked at Blaise. It looked as if he had been crying.

Blaise caught Draco looking at him and motioned for them to go inside. Draco nodded and looked back at his mother and Blaire. He smiled at how they chatted like they had seen each other only yesterday.

"Excuse me, but Blaise and I are going to go inside and let you two talk." Draco smiled.

"Of Coarse Dear." Blaire said swinging open the portrait for the boys to enter.

"I'll come back later Mom." Blaise said, the last word rolling off his tongue. With that the boys disappeared inside, leaving two grown women outside, acting like they were teens again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon entering the common room Blaise and Draco saw Hermione sitting on the couch next to the fireplace with a book in her lap. She turned to look at them over her shoulder. Rolling her eyes she went back to her book. Draco pulled Blaise up to his room and shut the door.

"She is sooo weird." Draco laughed sitting on his bed. Blaise was examining his room.

"My ma told me about her." He said quietly.

"About who? Granger?" Draco asked.

"My sister…" Blaise looked at Draco. Draco could tell what his emotion was, his face looked blank.

"Yeah… so which Hottie is it?" Draco asked intently. Blaise shook his head no.

"Come on you gotta tell me…Here I'll guess…" Draco started, "Do I know her?" Blaise nodded.

"Is she our friend?" Blaise shook his head. "Wait, she's not a Slytherin… is she?" Blaise shook his head VERY slowly. Draco's eyes got wider.

"Then she's a Ravenclaw, that's not that bad…" Draco said quickly, but still Blaise shook his head. "A Huffelpuf?" Draco asked. Again Blaise shook his head.

"You mean she's a…a Gryffindor?" Draco looked dumbfounded. Blaise nodded.

"Ok… well… let's see…there are some hotties in Gryffindor. How about…what's her name? Lavender?" Blaise shook his head.

"G…Gr….G…." Blaise stuttered.

"What… Who is it?" Draco said getting off his bed. Blaise grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door opening it. He pointed to the petite girl sitting on the couch.

"GRANGER!" Draco shouted before even realizing she could hear. Her head snapped up to where the two boys were standing. Just as she opened her mouth to retort the portrait opened and in strode Narcissa Malfoy.

"Hello Everyone." She said looking around at the three teenagers.

"Hello Mother." Draco said.

"Narcissa." Blaise said.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione looked puzzled. Narcissa smiled at her and walked to stand next to her.

"Oh please…Call me Narcissa…or Cissa…" She said with a twinkle in her eye. Hermione's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide.

"Cissa?" She whispered.

"Yes dear… Cissa…now Hermione…Blaire and I would like you to come and talk with us for a little bit, maybe have some tea?" She said putting her arm around Hermione and leading her out of the room.

"HOLY SHIT!" Draco yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sit here Hermione." Narcissa said sitting herself down in a chair. Hermione said in the chair next to her and was handed a cup of tea.

"Your Cissa…you wrote the note? But then who…?" Hermione didn't finish.

"That would be me dear, I was the one that gave you up…" Blaire smiled at her.

"But why?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't want you to live the life I had to. I wanted you to be safe, away from the Dark Lord and my husband." Blaire frowned a little.

"Blaire and I were only 17 when we got pregnant. We had gotten married at 17 too. They were arranged marriages. To Lucius and Michael, the only thing important was their heir and the Dark Lord." Narcissa said with a frown.

"Blaise and Draco weren't as lucky as you were. The day you and Blaise were born he had to be taken back to Michael. He never even knew about you, and neither did Michael. That was the day I died, I asked Narcissa to give you a better home somewhere far away from Michael and apparently she did a wonderful job." Blaise smiled at her friend and sipped at a little at her tea.

"I was the only one there when you were born. Just Blaire and I, in that little muggle cabin down the street from the Grangers. I put you in a basket and watched as Clara fought with Henry to keep you. And then Draco was born the day they brought you to the hospital and claimed that you were theirs. I had to "Help" the nurses understand a little." Narcissa sipped at her tea also. Hermione just stared blankly at Blaire before bursting into tears. Blaire squeaked a little and jumped out of her seat. Narcissa put her arm around Hermione.

"What is it dear?" Blaire squeaked.

"I've been tormented all these years by your sons for being a Mudblood when actually im far from it!" Hermione wailed. "I thought I had my whole life together and now I don't even know what to think!" She cried.

"Oh Dear…" Narcissa said quietly.

"I KILLED MY FATHER!" Hermione fell from her chair to her knees on the ground, sobbing into her hands. "I HAVE A BROTHER!" She stopped crying and sniffled looking up at her mother and Narcissa.

"He already knows…" Blaire said calmly. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Blaise knew…

"Since when?" Hermione asked.

"About half an hour ago…" Blaire smiled at her daughter. There was a long pause before anyone spoke.

"Dear why don't you go get a little rest and think about everything? I know it's a lot to take in so you can give it a while, we understand. And while you in there, will you send Draco and Blaise down to see us." Narcissa asked. Hermione smiled and nodded.

She stood up and walked into the common room. Draco and Blaise were walking down the stairs. Hermione paused when they got to the bottom of the steps; they copied her actions and stopped in their tracks. Hermione was having a hard time breathing.

Hermione looked directly into Blaise's eyes, searching for some emotion. But she didn't find the emotion in his eyes; she saw it in his mouth. It was a smile…a genuine smile. She felt her mouth curve up a little and felt her feet walking toward him until she was a foot away from him.

He looked down at her not knowing up what to do. Then Hermione did something that no one could ever imagine. She threw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Blaise stood there for a minute before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Draco stood there looking flabbergasted.

Blaise took in Hermione's scent carefully. She smelled like raspberries and lemons. He smiled into her hair before they broke apart. Hermione looked up at him with a smile. He returned a smile. Hermione walked past the boys and up the stairs.

"Oh… Blaise?" Hermione called. Blaise turned to look at her. "Bl…Mom wants to talk to you and Malfoy." She said before entering her room and falling onto her bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaise couldn't believe that that had just happened. First he had hugged Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Bookworm. Second she had just called his mother mom. This was just a dream that he would be waking up from any minute. But he didn't wake up, him and Draco walked out of the portrait to see their mothers.

"Oh Blaise! I just can't get over how big you got!" Blaire squealed.

"I know mom." Blaise said sheepishly. "But Granger said you wanted to see us?" He added.

"Now Blaise…you know Hermione isn't a Granger. She IS a Zabini just like you…" Blaire said emphasizing the word Hermione.

"Yeah I know. Trust me im trying my hardest not to call her mudblood." Blaise said coolly.

"BLAISE ZABINI! I never want to hear you say that word again! Not to your sister or to ANYONE else! How dare you! Why you see this is why I sent Hermione away from your father…So she wouldn't know such prejudice things! Muggleborns are just the same as you and I…we all bleed the SAME blood! Do you hear me young man!" Blaire snapped at her son. He bowed his head like a bad puppy and nodded. Draco was trying not to laugh.

"That goes for you to young man! If I hear that you insult people who you THINK are lower than you I will punish you so you'll never want to talk again! Do you hear me?" Narcissa smacked her son upside the head. He nodded quickly. Blaise smiled and laughed a little.

"Now I called you down her because we want you BOTH to be extremely nice to Hermione. She IS my daughter and your sister Blaise. If someone is hurting her it's your duty to hurt them right back. Stand up for her…Play NICE!" Blaire said as the portrait swung open. Hermione stepped out and began to walk down the hall.

"Hermione dear! Where are you going?" Blaire called to her. Hermione turned around to see everyone looking at her.

"Im going to get a friend. I will be back in a little bit." She said turning on her heal to walk away.

"OH…why don't you take Blaise and Draco with you? It would make me very happy to know that you aren't walking around by yourself at night." Hermione turned to see the look of worry in her mother's eyes.

"I don't want to be a bother…Im sure I'll be fine!" She smiled broadly.

"No I insist! Blaise…Draco…run along and remember our talk!" Blaire smiled in pride that her twins were together again. Hermione smiled and turned on her heal. Walking around the corner she rolled her eyes as Blaise and Draco hurried to catch up with her.

Hermione quickened her pace so that the boys walked a couple of feet behind her. She was trying to listen to what they were chatting about but they caught on and talked even lower. When the Gryffindor common room was insight she turned to the boys and put up her hand.

"Stay!" she said before walking up to it and saying the password. She disappeared into the common room. Draco looked at Blaise and smirked a little.

"You know… you sister is a fine piece of ass!" He said.

"Draco…" Blaise said in a warning tone.

"What? It's the truth!" Draco laughed.

"That's my sister you're talking about!" Blaise scowled.

"Oh you know that is she wasn't you sister you would think that she was mighty hot." Draco smirked as Hermione emerged from the portrait with a red-head in tow. They walked strait past the two boys talking in a low whisper. Ginny saw that the two boys where following them and started to worry.

"Hermione… their following us!" Ginny whispered.

"I know Ginny…It's a long story. But don't worry… they won't hurt us." Hermione said looking back at them.

"Why… what aren't you telling me?" Ginny said stopping. Hermione pulled her along down the hallway.

"You remember I told you that I was adopted… well I found my mother…her name is Blaire Zabini…and Blaise…well…he's my twin…" Ginny pulled away from her wide eyed.

"HOLY SHIT!" She said allowed before smacking her hand across her mouth.

"Gee Ginny… the whole reason for talking in a whisper is so people don't know what you're talking about." Hermione said looking back at the two boys who were smirking and talking to each other in low whispers.

"Your brother is hot!" Ginny said as they reach the portrait where Narcissa was standing. Blaire cleared her throat causing Ginny to turn towards her and Narcissa.

"Ginny…This is my mother… Blaire, and Mom… this is one of my best friends Ginny." They exchanged a how-do-you-do as the boys reached them. "Oh and this is Narcissa Malfoy, Malfoys mother." Ginny nodded as Hermione pulled her into the portrait. The boys entered right after them.

Hermione and Ginny went to one room and Blaise and Draco went to the other. Today had been a hectic day…and it wasn't even over yet!

(A/N… Hope you liked it…Sry it took so long… I am in the process of selling one of my horses and she has been taking up a lot of me time…but I am getting the story done…R&R)


	5. Sibling Instincts

**Destiny of My Life**

**Sibling Instincts **

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing as stated before in my other stories which you should by the way read… I really don't own anything except maybe the concept of the story…but that is a maybe…

FLASHBACK:

Hermione and Ginny went to one room and Blaise and Draco went to the other. Today had been a hectic day…and it wasn't even over yet!

END FLASHBACK!

"So…What's it like?" Ginny asked, giggling and sitting down on Hermione's bed.

"What's what like?" Hermione questioned.

"Having him as a brother? He is totally gorgeous. How long have you known, why didn't you tell me!" Ginny blurted out.

"I just found out this morning. And I don't really know what its like to have him as a brother. It's all very new to me. I mean we aren't like Ron and you…I've been a twin my whole life and I never even knew I did. I've been a pureblood my whole life… This is unreal!" Hermione laughed.

"Oh but it's oh so real Hermione. This is amazing! Its great to have sibling cause I can protect you from things…and its totally a plus that your brother and Malfoy scare the shit out of people! And they are totally hot!" Ginny said standing up and rummaging thought Hermione's drawers.

"What _are_ you doing?" Hermione asked as Ginny threw a pair of lacy green underwear and a matching bra at her. She then started to rummage through her clothes.

"Well you can't look like that now! We have to totally change your image. You come from an EXPENSIVE family and you can't look like such a mess anymore." Ginny giggles throwing a pair of low rise jeans at her.

"I am not changing my look Ginny. I look fine!" Hermione said looking at her loose shirt and knee length skirt that she had on. "And what does it matter what my underwear look like. No one is going to see them!" She glanced at Ginny who had a smirk on her face.

"With that Hottie living next door…IT MATTERS!" Ginny laughed throwing a hunter-green thermal at her. "Now put it on!" She said sitting back on the bed. Hermione changed her clothes with her wand and looked at Ginny.

"HAPPY?" Hermione asked.

"You're totally hot! Who knew you had such a great figure! Now about your hair…" Ginny said taking out her wand.

"Leave my hair alone!" She said feeling her hair changing.

"Too Late!" Ginny said looking at her hair. It had turned from bushy to slightly large ringlets at the bottom and strait at the top. Hermione examined herself in the mirror.

"Wow! I really am hot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco picked up a hackie sack off of his floor and started to play with it. Blaise sat at the foot of the bed and looked out the window. Draco broke the silence after two minutes.

"So how does it feel to have a sibling?" He asked.

"Just about as weird as it does having a mother." Blaise replied looking at him.

"Just think all those years we taunted her about being a Mudblood, she was really one of us…" Draco smirked.

"Can ya try and get along with her from now on? I wouldn't want to have to beat your ass!" Blaise said pushing his shoulder jokingly.

"Like you could! And Granger and I are always going to bicker…its just who we are…That's weird…can I still call her Granger… I mean technically she is a Zabini…" Draco asked.

"Why can't you just call her Hermione? You know that is her real name…" Blaise smirked at him.

Draco shrugged and then he and Blaise started a game of wizard's chess. Blaise always beat Draco because this was one of the few things Draco wasn't good at. After Blaise had won about 4 times they heard a banging coming from downstairs. They walked out into the common room to investigate.

"If you don't know the password we cant let you in! Just who do you think you are banging on my portrait?" Blaire was yelling.

"Im Harry Potter! Hermione's best friend! Let us in!" Harry shouted.

Draco walked over to Hermione door and knocked twice. Ginny came giggling to the door and as soon as Draco saw Hermione his jaw dropped to the floor.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny sized him up and down. After a few seconds of gapping he answered.

"Pothead and Weasel are at the door…" He stuttered.

"Couldn't you have just let them in?" Hermione said as she and Ginny pushed by him. As they walked down the stairs passed Blaise who had an astound look on their face Draco continued to gape.

Blaise looked at him and Draco pointed to Hermione and then fanned him face. Blaise gave him a stern brotherly look. Draco put his arms up as if to say 'what'.

"Hermione…your…wow you look…" Harry stumbled for words as Hermione let them in.

"You look hot!" Ron finished.

"Thank you…" Hermione blushed and Ginny giggled. Blaise growled under his breath but apparently loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Is there a problem Zabini?" Harry asked. Draco came to his aid.

"Other than the fact that we have to even see your scarred face Potter?" He chimed in.

"Im surprised they even let people with your family history back into school!" Ron gritted his teeth.

"Would you say that the Zabini's have a family history like mine? And that they shouldn't be aloud in this school." Draco snickered.

"Now…Ronald…" Hermione piped in.

"The whole lot of ya! Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, Crab, Goyle! All of your kind!" Harry snapped. Hermione grabbed onto his arm. "What Hermione?" He asked.

"Now ya hear that Zabini's. Weasel and Potter don't think that the Zabini twins should be able to go to school here…What do you think about that...Gran-Zabini?" He asked looking at Hermione.

"What's he talking about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"You remember how I told you I was adopted… well…I apparently have a...a…" She tried to find the right word.

"She has me! Her twin brother…And that woman you were so kind to in the portrait…That is our mother…" Blaise finished her sentence.

"A twin?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"Wow…" Ron said…

"I think its best we all get some sleep…" Ginny cut in… "Come on boys let go…" She said taking their arm and leading them back out the door.

'Thank You!' Hermione mouthed when she looked back.

'No problem!' Ginny mouthed back. Hermione turned around to look at the boys.

"Well I better be getting back to my place…Night Draco…" He said as he walked over to Hermione.

"If you need me…just call…" He said pulling her into a hug. They stayed that way for a while before breaking apart. "And Hermione…" She looked up at him. "You look great…" He kissed the top of her head and walked out.

"Good night Gran-Zabini…" Draco said going back up to his room.

"Good night Malfoy…" She relied walking over to the couch and picking up her book to read.

'_Of all things I had to be a twin! I couldn't have just been a Granger! I had to be born a Zabini along with Blaise…What do I call my parents now? Do I still call them mom and dad, can I still call them my parents?' _Hermione sat staring at her book and thinking. She had been on the same sentence for 5 minutes.

'_Why shouldn't I call them mom and dad? They did raise me, and they took care of me when I needed care…so yes! I think I will call them mom and dad… I should send them a letter…Where do I leave my school bag?' _Hermione went rummaging in her room to find a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Mom and Dad,_

_It is going to take me a while to adjust to my new life but know that I will always be your little girl. I have a twin brother…His name is Blaise Zabini (that's my last name!). He is a Slytherin and up until this point the only words we had said to each other were out of hate. But I will learn to adjust. My birth-mother, Blaire, died when I was born. But now she inhabits a portrait that leads to my dorm. She is very nice to me, she was happy to see me all grown up and healthy (I blame that on you! Ha-ha). Ron, Harry, and Ginny send their love. Stay Safe! And I'll be home for Christmas!_

_Love_

_Your Darling Daughter_

_Hermione Anne Granger Zabini_

Hermione folded the leather and sealed it with a glossy kiss. It was now around 11 but Hermione wanted to send the letter tonight so she slipped on her sneakers and walked quietly out of the dorm. She had never been in the halls this late, but now that she was head girl she planned on doing it often.

She found it somewhat peaceful that no one was in the hallway and the only light was coming from the moon shinning though the window. She nodded to the portraits as she passed saying 'Goodnight' or 'Sleep Well!'

She climbed the hardly lit tower to the owlery where she lit an oil lamp that illuminated the room to show thousands of owls on their perches. She walked around the room until she found the one she was looking for. It was an all black owl with the exception of its wings having white tips.

"Hey there Barron…I need you to take this to my parents." She said taking the bird down from the perch and attaching the letter to its leg. He cooed softly as she sat him on the windowsill. Then with the letter Barron took off into the dark sky and disappeared into the night.

Hermione smiled to herself as she blew out the oil lamp and set back off for her dorm. As she walked down the silent hall she heard a voice. And then another. They seemed to be talking to each other. She poked her head around the corner to see two tall and skinny Slytherin boys bickering outside of a classroom. She reached into her robe for her wand but found nothing.

All of a sudden she felt breath on her neck and whipped around to see yet another tall and skinny Slytherin boy standing over her. He was holding her wand in one hand and his pointed at her in the other.

"Looking for this Princess!" He said out loud. Hermione heard footstep and the other two boys appeared behind her.

"Well…well…well…What do we have here?" One of them said.

"Seems that out Mudblood princess is out of bed without an escort…" The other cackled.

"And look! She can't even hold onto her wand." The boy holding her wand laughed.

"Pince…Give it here." Hermione said to the boy holding her wand, Samuel Pince.

"Why should he Mudblood?" Asked Theodore Nott. Hermione glared at him.

"You harm me and you'll be expelled. And that wouldn't make your daddy to happy now would it, Carson?" Hermione looked at the third boy, Mathew Carson. He was less muscular that the other two and Hermione knew he was the only one out of those three boys who father was still alive to beat them.

"Y-You don't know a-anything G-granger!" He stuttered and looked around for approval. "Y-you stupid M-M-Mudblood!" And with that he got a smirk and a node from the other two boys.

"Go ahead Carson… Show Granger what she deserves…" Nott said testing Carson. Carson took out his wand and sent three spells at Hermione, who took them. Her nose started to bleed and there were many cuts along her face, arms, and legs.

"No…no…no…Carson! Here watch me!" Pince said taking out his wand.

"CRUCIO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaise shot up in his bed. A jolt of pain went soaring through his body and flashed on Hermione went through his head. He jumped up and threw on his robe, clutching his wand in his hand he flew from the Slytherin common room.

It was hard to tell where she was from the images in his head but he knew he was close as soon as the pain grew more intense. Then he heard it, the worst sound he had even heard in his life. He heard a scream like no other her had heard before, because it had come from her.

Shooting up a set of stair he saw her and the three boys standing over her wriggling body. Running to them made Pince stop the curse the he was doing on Hermione.

"Ahh…Zabini, come to join the fun…why don't you have a try…" Blaise hit Pince square in the jaw, pointing his wand at the other boys.

"Whoa! Zabini… What the fuck is your problem…We were just giving the mudblood what she deserves." Nott said coolly.

"She's my sister! And if I were you I would do my best to remember that! No one fucks with Zabini's!" Blaise said lowering his wand and bending down to Hermione, who was crying on the floor all curled up in a ball.

"What are you talking about? That's Granger…she a filthy mudblood!" Nott said helping Pince up.

"No! She's my twin sister! We were separated at birth…Now get back to your fucking dorm before I get Dumbledore down here!" Zabini yelled and the three boys scattered off into one direction. Blaise looked down at Hermione.

"Hey there…Shh… It's going to be ok! Let's get you back to your dorm." Blaise said picking up his sister and carrying her back to her dorm. When Blaire asked why Blaise was carrying her, he told her she had fallen asleep in the library.

As Blaise walked into the dorm he saw Draco sitting on the couch starring into the fireplace. His head shot up as soon as he heard them enter.

"Where the hell have you… Blaise?" Draco almost yelled.

"Help me…" He said carrying Hermione into her room followed by Draco.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"Slytherins…" Blaise mumbled as he took off Hermione's robe. She had cuts everywhere and was still crying from the pain. "Crucio-ed her…pretty bad. You got any of the stuff…from…you know?" Blaise asked. Draco looked down at Hermione and nodded. He ran to his room and came back with a red gooey substance.

"Here Mione…Take this potion…" Blaise handed her a pain potion as Draco came back. Hermione downed it and was asleep three seconds later.

"Let's just hope she stays that way for a while…" Draco said handing Blaise the vile.

"Yeah…let's hope…We need to take her clothes off…" Blaise said wearily.

"Why don't you go get Ginny…I'll stay here with her." Draco said cautiously.

"Ok…but don't let her move…" Blaise said getting up.

"She's asleep…Where is she going? On a date?" Draco joked as Blaise left. Little did they know Hermione hadn't fallen asleep yet. Draco looked down at Hermione for a little bit.

"You know you had me worried sick…When I didn't hear you come back I got worried that something had happened to you… Such a beautiful girl like you can't go out alone and expect to come back in one piece…" Draco sat there talking to her for about five minutes before Ginny came barreling thought the door followed by Blaise.

"Hermione! Are you ok?" Ginny said throwing herself to Hermione's side.

"She asle…" Draco started but a wide-eyed Hermione flipped over and looked at Ginny. She quickly glance at Draco and then back at Ginny. Draco's breath caught in his throat at what he had just told a very-not-asleep Hermione.

A/N…So here it is…Sry it took so long but school is starting and im still shopping and selling my horses…so I hope I will get another chapter in the next couple of weeks…LOVE YA ALLL!!!!


	6. The Dream

**Destiny of My Life**

**The Dream**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing as stated before in my other stories which you should by the way read… I really don't own anything except maybe the concept of the story…but that is a maybe…

FLASHBACK:

"She asle…" Draco started but a wide-eyed Hermione flipped over and looked at Ginny. She quickly glance at Draco and then back at Ginny. Draco's breath caught in his throat at what he had just told a very-not-asleep Hermione.

END FLASHBACK!

"Im fine, just a little sore…thanks to Blaise im not dead…" Hermione smiled at Blaise.

"It wasn't all me, Draco that gave you the…a healing potion…" Blaise caught himself and looked at Draco who was backing out of the doorway.

"Thank you Malfoy…" Hermione said.

"What…oh um…yeah sure…it's just cause you're my best friends sister…Don't get use to it…" Draco said before walking out the door. Hermione watched where he had been before Blaise interrupted her thought.

"Don't pay him any mind; he's just being Draco…" He said.

"He's being a prick, that's what…" Ginny interrupted.

"Guys, im a little tired… Can I just go to sleep for a bit…?" Hermione started.

"But what if your pain comes back…" Blaise interrupted.

"I'll be fine…Malfoy's next door if I absolutely need something…" Hermione smiled burying herself further into her blankets.

Blaise nodded and left the room. Ginny kissed her forehead and made for the exit of the door. She paused as she opened the door and turned around.

"You know where to find me. Don't let Malfoy destroy you…" She laughed before leaving. Hermione closed her eyes and let sleep take her away.

_Hermione found herself riding through a forest on the back of a snow white horse. She wasn't much older than she was now, only about 18, and she was in the most elegant dress she had ever seen. It was old and Victorian, with a corset and many layers. There was something in her arm the she was clutching to her chest. _

_The horse seemed to move faster and faster but Hermione didn't know why, until she heard it. The sound of hooves following her. _

_She kicked the horse faster so that it felt like she was flying. The object in her arms moved and she looked down to see a pair of silver blue eyes staring back at her. A baby? She felt the horse jerk left and found herself in an open field. The horse stopped to look around. The hooves where coming closer until she could see 4 cloaked figures on big black horses._

_What was going on? Why were these men chasing her? The only thing she knew was that she had to keep this baby safe. So she kicked the horse and it took off. Flying into a path to the right of them. The figures followed suit. Her horse doubled their speed until they couldn't hear the hooves anymore. They came upon a little village. When Hermione walked her horse through the streets people began to stare at her. She came upon a woman who looked no older than 30 and stopped by her. _

"_Excuse me? Can you help me?" Hermione asked._

"_Anything!" The woman said scarred but eagerly._

"_Will you help me down?" Hermione said holding the baby out to her. The woman took the baby and stared at it like it was God. She trembled a little at Hermione got helped down by two teenage boys who then took her horse and tied her to a post in the back of one of the huts._

"_There where men following me, men on big black horses. I need to hide! Can you help me?" Hermione asked taking the baby back from the woman whose eyes widened as if she had seen a ghost. _

"_T…they f…f…f…followed you?" She stuttered. _

"_Yes…can you help us?" Hermione asked. _

"_Anything Miss!" The woman said whistling to the two boys. "Cover the horse in dirt and make her brown, then hide her in the barn with the others. Follow me Miss!" She said bustling over to a hut._

_The woman who Hermione had further looked at was short and very skinny. She had rosy cheeks and jet black hair that was tied back with a piece of hay twine. She was wearing a dirty brown apron over a ragged old green dress. She led her into the hut where a small girl was on the floor playing with a porcelain doll whose face was cracked._

"_Hi momma!" She said. Hermione was amazed at the filthy hut. _

"_I know it's not much but we get by. Here we go…Come down here." The woman said moving a carpet and opening a trap door. Hermione followed her down the stairs. The woman lit a lantern to illuminate a drafty crawl space with a bed in it. "They invade all the time. I had to keep my children safe somehow. Gloria, come down here." The woman yelled at the little girl at the top of the stairs. _

_The little girl cam to her mother and gave her a hug. She then proceeded to take Hermione's unoccupied hand and drag her to sit on the bed. The woman left and came back with two other girls, around ages 7-9. They came and sat next to their sister. _

"_Now girls you know the drill. Absolutely silent." She said leaving and closing the door behind her, covering it back up. Hermione smiled at the children and then looked down at the baby in her arms. She took the blanket off and took a further look at it. The baby girl smiled at her. Her silver blue eyes matched the platinum blonde wisps on her head. 'Malfoy?' Hermione thought._

"_Isabella…" Hermione whispered to the baby. Gloria tugged on her arm and put a finger over her mouth. She then pointed to her ear, wanting her to listen. Hermione could hear screams and people running around outside. _

_The woman was outside, her arms around the two teenage boys that had hid the horse. A black horse approached them, a cloaked rider on its back. The figure jumped down and approached them, taking off his hood. His platinum hair matched his silver eyes and very defined chin. _

"_Lucius, every time you come here you find nothing. Just me and my boys… What exactly do you think you're going to find?" The woman said to him._

"_Azalea, where is she?" Lucius said coldly pushing past her. Azalea followed him inside the hut. _

"_Who is 'she'?" She asks. Hermione can hear the two people above her. She panicked with the baby. The oldest of the three girls saw this and took the baby from her, opening yet another trap door underneath the bed and putting the baby in the cradle Azalea use to put Gloria in for extra protection. Hermione smiled at her as she heard Lucius pushing the furniture around._

"_What's this Azalea?" He said as the rug slipped away from the trap door. Azalea panicked and tried to make up a story. _

"_It's the boy's room. Just a bed down there." She lied. Lucius opened the door and smirked at the four girls. _

"_Well…Well…Well…What do we have here?" Lucius said taking out his wand and pointing it at the girls, shoving them upstairs. "But where is the baby?" Lucius said trying to hide his panicking voice. _

"_Worried Lucius? Your name is ruined now! You'll never find her. She's in a better place now." Hermione spat at him. Lucius lunged at her, throwing her onto his shoulder and leaving the house. "I'd watch those daughters Azalea! They're getting old!" He shouted behind him. _

_As they came outside Hermione's horse was standing there, brown from the dirt, with the 3 other horseman. Everyone from the town was watching them from their porch. Lucius jumped onto his horse, Hermione sitting in front of him._

"_Check the other houses! Find that baby!" He shouted before he took off toward the direction they came from. Azalea rushed her 5 children inside looking worried at her girls. _

"_Mother, the baby…" Azalea shushed her and nodded. _

"_We will take care of her when the riders leave. Just sit tight." She said hugging her children._

Hermione shot up in bed. She had been asleep for about 5 hours and the sun was starting to come through the window. She was covered in sweat and had a giant head ache. A knock came at her door and her head shot up to see Draco in the doorway.

"What Malfoy?" She asked, harsher than she had meant to. Draco rolled his eyes and looked at the sweat on her head.

"Are you ok? You where making a lot of noise in here, so I thought I would check on you." He said.

"I'm just fine, thanks." Hermione said looking into the matching pair of eye's that she had seen in the baby.

"Now your looking at me weird… what did I do?" Draco asked.

"Malfoy? Did your dad have any sisters?" Hermione asked. Draco gave her a confused look.

"No, why?" He asked.

"What about your grandfather?" She asked.

"No, what's your point?" Malfoy retorted.

"Why are there no girls born into the Malfoy family?" Hermione asked.

"I never said they weren't born. There just hasn't been a girl since my great-great-great grandfather's sister was killed by her grandfather. Well…" Draco stopped. "Why am I telling you this?" He asked shaking his head.

"Keep going… well what?" Hermione said waiting for him to continue.

"Well my father had a sister; she died when she was born. She only lived for about a week. And then when I was about 6 my mother got pregnant again… When she found out it was a girl, I found her at the bottom of the stairs. She had thrown herself down them… She said…" Draco stopped and looked away…

"She said what?" Hermione urged.

"She said to tell Lucius that she had tripped. She lost the baby. She cried forever… but when I asked her why the baby died she told me that she was better off dieing without ever seeing what she couldn't have had. It's all a little confusing, but I think I know what happens. Why did you want to know?" He asked sitting on the trunk at the end of her bed.

"I was just wondering…" She said thinking about the dream. Just as Draco was about to say something Narcissa walked in the room.

"Well good morning." She said looking at the two.

"Im gonna go…" Draco said exiting the room quickly.

"What was that about?" Narcissa asked.

"I was just asking Malfoy about the Malfoy women. And why they are never born to that name." Hermione said. Narcissa looked shocked. But then her because one of realization.

"You had the dream." She whispered.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"The dream…You had _THE DREAM!_" Narcissa said sitting on the end of the bed.

"How did you…" Hermione trailed off.

"I had a dream like that when I was pregnant with my second child. It was dreadful! Lucius's father, Lucer, came into the nursery and took her away from me. My dream then skipped to him killing her with a spell. I couldn't let him do that. So when I found out it was a girl I threw myself down the stairs before I got too attached." Narcissa said looking out the window.

"She was beautiful… Isabella… It was weird though. I was on this white horse being chased and then I hid in this basement of a woman named Azalea, and then Lucius found me but I had hid the baby so Lucius took me away but my baby stayed with Azalea." Hermione started to cry.

"Oh, hush now. It was just a dream… plus unless you're planning on getting pregnant anytime soon then I wouldn't worry about it. And to my son none the less." Narcissa smiled giving Hermione a hug before leaving Hermione alone in the room.

Hermione decided that she wanted to take a shower to get her mind off of things. She collected her school clothes and her toiletries that she had yet to set up in the bathroom and walking through the door into the bathroom.

She set her things on the sink and put some of her things in the cabinets below it. She turned on the tap of her bath tub and poured citrus bath bubbles into it. She rid herself of her clothes before slipping into the bath. Laying her head onto the bath pillow she dozed off to sleep.

_Hermione stared into a cradle, into the silver eye's of Isabella. She felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist and she smiled, leaning back on the toned body behind her. The man kissed the side of her head before reaching a hand down and putting his finger into the baby's open hand. _

"_She's beautiful…Just like her mother." Malfoy's voice came from behind her. Hermione turned her head to see the he was the one behind her. She didn't know why but her smile broadened. Her eye's met his and he kissed her on the nose._

"_She has her father's eyes. Yes. She is beautiful." Hermione smiled before putting the blanket on her daughter's body and pulling Draco from the room. It was then that she noticed what they were wearing. She was in the Victorian dress and Draco was wearing a knight's outfit._

"_You sure you're up for the party?" Draco asked._

"_We can go for a bit. Plus, your mother was ecstatic when I asked her to watch Isabella." Hermione said point to Narcissa sitting in the living room._

"_Mother! We're going to be off now. We won't be too late. Thanks again!" Draco said as he put his arm around Hermione and exited the house._

Hermione's mind then skipped to later on in that dream.

_Draco spun Hermione all over the dance floor. When the song ended he kissed her and led her towards their friends. Hermione began to feel nervous, about what she didn't know. She tugged on Draco's arm making his turn to look at her and her hand flung to her head it pain._

"_What is it? What's wrong?" Draco asked as Hermione's knee's buckled from under her. Draco caught her before she hit the ground._

"_Take me home. Hurry! We need to get to her!" Hermione said._

"_Hermione!" Draco said shaking her should to try to keep her awake. _

"Hermione! Hermione!" Draco said shaking her. Hermione's eye's fluttered open to see Draco standing beside the tub, which had flooded all over the bathroom floor. He picked up a towel off the rack and handed it to Hermione before looking away.

Hermione stepped out of the tub before wrapping the towel around herself. She picked up her wand from the sink top and the water disappeared.

"I'm sorry…I must've fallen asleep in the tub… I don't know what's gotten over me. I was having the strangest dream." At this she say Draco blush.

"You where calling out my name and telling me to hurry. I thought you were hurt. Are you sure you're ok. This is the second time you've called out in you sleep." Hermione, embarrassed at Draco's words nodded and looked at the floor sheepishly.

"Thanks again." She said grabbing her clothes and running into her room, closing the door quickly behind her. Sliding down the back of the door she put her head in her hands and began to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'What the hell has come over me? Saving her twice in one day. I am growing soft.'

'_Or maybe it's called having a heart'_

'Shut up you don't know what you're talking about'

'_Oh don't I, how come you've stopped snapping at her? Is it because she a Zabini and that means she's not forbidden anymore?'_

'She'll always be a Granger in my eyes. A filthy little mudblood!'

'_Now you don't mean that, do you? You're afraid of her because she is weakening you!' _

'That's not true. Will you just shut the fuck up?'

Draco threw a small vase that was sitting on top of his night stand at the way, where is shattered into a million pieces. He cursed under his breath and repaired the vase. There was a knock at Draco's door. He contemplated not answering it but when they knocked again he flew open his door.

"Listen Malfoy, I just wanted to…" But Hermione never got to finish her sentence. Draco didn't know what possessed him but he pulled her to him and his lips came crashing down onto hers.

A/N…I know it's been a while…but I have been busy. I got a lead in my Musical, Oklahoma… and it been hectic practice the show about a week ago…So I've been working on this chapter ever since… had a little bit of a writers block but now its up and running…so enjoy…


	7. The Beginning of Something GoodBad

**Destiny of My Life**

**The Beginning of Something Good/Bad**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing as stated before in my other stories which you should by the way read… I really don't own anything except maybe the concept of the story…but that is a maybe…

FLASHBACK:

"Listen Malfoy, I just wanted to…" But Hermione never got to finish her sentence. Draco didn't know what possessed him but he pulled her to him and his lips came crashing down onto hers.

END FLASHBACK!

Hermione was stunned at how soft Draco's lips were. She smiled into his lips as his arms encircled her. He pushed he back against the door frame just as his mother walked in the portrait. She smiled, giggled to herself and left. But both Draco and Hermione heard the portrait shut. They shot away from each other and looked around downstairs.

"Im sorry… I… I…have to go…" Hermione said running downstairs and out the portrait. She ran from the two mothers, whom had very smug looks on their faces.

"FUCK!" Draco yelled punching the wall. He stormed out of the portrait and to the Slytherin common room. Blaise was sitting up reading a book by the fire. He watched Draco storm in and sit on the couch next to him.

"Hey…" Blaise said.

"No!" Draco snapped.

"I didn't ask you anything… I just said hey… but what's up… what crawled up your ass and died?" Blaise said chuckling.

"Your sister is driving me CRAZY… she is such a tease!" Draco whispered harshly.

"So… you're trying to get with my sister?" Blaise had the biggest smirk on his face.

"What… no… what have you heard?" Draco said looking around.

"Calm down… she's my sister… not the mudblood Granger… no one will care if you two are together. Look… why don't you be nice to her for a start… don't push things like I assume you already did… ask her out to lunch or something…" Blaise said smiling at the though of his best friend and his sister. Draco pondered on the thought before darting from the room.

Blaise smiled and went to find Hermione. He found he is the astronomy tower, sitting in the window sill petting a jet black owl. When the owl saw Blaise it flew into the sky towards the forest.

"Blaise! You scared me…" Hermione jumped a little.

"Im sorry… I just wanted to know if you wanted to talk for a little bit." Blaise asked.

"Yeah… that sounds great…let's go back to my common room, Im freezing!" Hermione smiled. It was then that Blaise notice that she was wearing short sleeves. He took off his robe and gave it to her. "Thanks…" She smiled as she put it on and headed to her common room.

She and Blaise walked, talking about their childhoods and about the year at Hogwarts when they were so mean to each other. They came close to the common room when they heard it. A woman was screech and yelling. Hermione ran to see a plum woman yelling at Narcissa and Blaire.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Is this her? The brat that Blaise told Astoria about." The woman looked Hermione up and down. Hermione then notice 6 children sitting along the wall. "Why was I never informed of Michaels daughter! Damn Bitch! That's Astoria's money! Not Yours!" The woman screamed.

"Hermione, this is my step mother, Abby. And my step-siblings, Astoria, Anastasia, Alexandria, Aristocracy, Arabella, this little one is Gloria…" Blaise picked up the four year old who had walked over to his leg. Hermione smiled.

"I haven't the faintest idea about what you speak of Ms. Abby." Hermione said shrugging.

"When Michael died, he left the estate and half of his money to Blaise, and the other half he left to his oldest daughter." Narcissa said matter-o-factly.

"Astoria held that position until you came along and stole it from her. You have no idea of how much money you have stolen. You wretched little bitch, you should have die like your filthy mother!" Smack Narcissa smacked Abby strait across the face. "How dare you!" Abby shouted.

"Astoria, take the children inside!" Blaise said calmly. Blaire swung the portrait open and the 6 children scuttled in. "You don't know this Abby, but Father died, I contacted the Ministry of Magic about having full custody of my father's children, and you wouldn't believe how powerful my name is combined with the name of the Malfoys. This is my last year, and in a couple months time, I will be living full time in the Manor. I will give you one week's time to find a new home, take your clothes, and leave… alone!" Blaise said never raising his voice.

Abby looked as though she had been involved in an ugly rumor. She was speechless. She gapped as she looked from Blaise, to Blaire, to Narcissa, and finally to Hermione. She moved towards Blaire in an attempt to take her children with her.

"They're staying with me Abby." Blaise said as Narcissa stepped in front of her. She made an awful screech and turned on her heal and left. "Thank you Narcissa for backing me up. I know you're the reason the ministry approved my request." Narcissa smiled as Blaise ushered his sister inside. He could hear his mother pouncing on Narcissa with questions.

"Come Hermione, meet our siblings…" Blaise ushered her to a couch. "Everyone, this is my twin sister Hermione, that means she is daddy's daughter, and our sister." Blaise sat on the couch next to Hermione.

"I'm Astoria, I'm 15." Astoria's voice was soft and sweet. Her hair was jet black and she had sea blue eyes.

"Im Anastasia, 10." Anastasia was the perfect model of Astoria. In fact as Hermione looked at them, they all were perfect models of Astoria except for Gloria, who had bright red hair and green eyes.

"Im Alexandria, 10, we're twins." She smiled pointing to Anastasia.

"Im Aristocracy, 9." She smiled.

"And this is Arabella and Gloria. Arabella is 5 and Gloria is 4." Astoria smiled. Arabella help 5 fingers up to Hermione.

"I see that." She laughed a little.

"Hermione, would you mind watching them while I talked to Astoria for a minute?" Hermione smiled as Blaise pulled his sister into the other room.

"Did it work, did they grant it?" Astoria pleaded. Blaise smiled and nodded his head. His sister screamed and jumped onto his, hugging him tight.

"With the help of Narcissa and Draco, mind you. She's moving out and them you can go back to the manor and wait for me to finish school. You have to take care of the little ones. Got it?" Astoria nodded and smiled walking back to the younger kids. Narcissa walked in the portrait.

"Ok little ones. Come with me and I'll show you to your room." They walked out as Draco walked in.

"Im gonna go get them settled him." Blaise said glancing at Draco who was looking confused as he passed Blaise's siblings. When Blaise had left Hermione smiled to herself. She had gone from being an only child to being number 2 of 8.

"Hermione…about earlier…" Draco started sitting next to her on the couch.

"Listen…we're being stupid… we have to get along because my brother is your best friend and we will be seeing a lot of each other from now on so why don't we just call a truce to our bickering… for Blaise…" Hermione said holding out her hand. Draco took it and shook it.

"Truce…" He smiled… "How about you go to lunch with me tomorrow? In Hogsmead...just a bit to eat and some friendly conversation…" He smiled…

"Oh…umm…. I have plans… sorry…" Hermione said getting up. "Maybe some other time…" She said leaving.

"Damn it! You dumb-ass…thinking she would go for that…" Draco said kicking the table before heading up to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione walked to meet Ginny in the Gryffindor common. It wasn't that she didn't like Draco; it was just the fact that for so many years he had been her enemy and she didn't think she could get over that fact so quickly…

The common room was bustling with people. They were doing their last minute summer homework, playing games of chess or wizard's poker, or just talking to each other. Hermione spotted Ginny talking to Ron , Harry, and Loewen in their corner by the fire.

"Hermione!" Ginny called her over. Hermione took a place next to Ron.

"So how's living with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Ok. We made a truce to be nice because he is Blaise's best friend, and we will be seeing a lot more of each other." Hermione smiled taking some of Ron's chocolate, that he was shoving into his mouth, and eating it.

"This should be interesting." Harry laughed.

"Yeah it should. But Ginny, I thought we were going to talk about some things?" Hermione asked.

"Oh Yeah! Come on lets go to your room!" Ginny said getting up and booking it from the room before Hermione could protest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ginny and Hermione reached the common room, there was loud music coming from Draco's room. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled Ginny to her room. She sat on her bed and looked at Ginny, expectantly.

"Well spill… What is it you've been dying to tell me?" Hermione sat next to her.

"Ok… don't freak out… but remember when Harry and I broke up…" Hermione nodded, "Ok well… I ran into someone in Diagon Alley and he bought be lunch because I had been crying… and well we've kind been together ever since…" Ginny blushed.

"This is great!!!! Who is he? Do I know him?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah…. Um…. Humblaisebugu…" Ginny coughed into her hand.

"Blaise! You're dating my brother! THIS IS GREAT!" Hermione hugged her best friend.

"You're ok with it?" Ginny asked.

"Ok? Im thrilled! He seems to be a great guy…Wait…. You two didn't…" Hermione stared at Ginny. Ginny turned the color or her hair, bright red.

"Ginny!!!! I thought we made a deal to tell each other when we thought we were going to do it…" Hermione laughed.

"We got caught in the heat of the moment…Your brother is an amazing person…" Ginny stopped talking because there was a knock at the door.

"Come in…" Hermione said. The door swung open and Blaise and Draco came in the room.

"We wanted to know if you would like to join us in watching a movie?" Blaise asked looking from Hermione to Ginny. Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks before nodding.

"Sure…what movie?" Hermione asked.

"Titanic." Blaise said taking Ginny's arm and leading her downstairs. Draco and Hermione followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half-way through the movie Blaise and Ginny went upstairs to Hermione's room, leaving Draco and Hermione alone. As the movie came to a close Hermione rest her head on Draco's should, not meaning anything, but just as it was the closest thing to sleep on.

When the credits began to roll, Draco and Hermione stood up and stretched. Hermione began to walk up the steps, followed by Draco. As Hermione opened her door she saw a sight that she never wanted to see again, a naked Blaise and Ginny lying on her bed. She closed her eye and muttered a spell to cover them with a blanket.

She paddled to Draco's room, her eyes drooping closed. When she knocked on the door, he came only dressed in his boxers. Without saying a word she pushed passed him and crawled under his covers.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she settled under the warmth of the blankets.

"Sleeping." She relied.

"You have a bed don't you?" He smirked.

"Occupied." She retorted wearily.

"Then where do you suppose I sleep?" He asked. But instead of replying she drew the covers off the opposite side of the bed and closed her eyes. Draco ran a hand through his hair and climbed in beside her. A couple minutes passed before Hermione spoke.

"I wouldn't have made you sleep on the couch. After all, this is your bed." She smiled.

"I know. I just wanted to clarify that you were going to let me sleep here." He relied.

"I could get use to this." Hermione said before drifting off to sleep. A very confused Draco sat up and looked at her to realize she was already asleep.

A/N…. Sry it's taking so long…. I keep forgetting to update…. And ill write like most of the chapter and not know how to finish it…..so here it is…. It's a little short….


	8. Update!

_**Hey Everyone!!!!! It's me!!!!!! Listen I'm sorry about all the waiting for a new chapter…but right now I am a little under the weather mood wise… I've been having a lot of friend problems…and boy problems…and I have to take a break for a little bit… I expect to have another chapter up by spring breakish time…Don't be too mad…. I love you all!!!!!**_

_**X-VampireQueen-X**_


End file.
